The present invention relates to a fastening strap for sports shoes such as ski boots, roller skates, ice skates, ice boots and trekking boots.
Currently, sports shoes, such as ski boots, roller skates, ice skates, ice boots or trekking boots, are substantially constituted by a shell and by at least one quarter, both made of rigid materials, for example by injecting thermoplastic material. The thermoplastic material is used to allow optimum transmission of the efforts of the leg and foot, while comfort is provided by using a soft innerboot or an insole also made of soft material.
Such sports shoes also require the use of suitable levers for closing the flaps of the shell and of the quarter. A typical lever comprises, for example, a lever arm articulated between two shoulders that protrude from a base which is associated with a first flap, a rigid connection element being associated with the lever arm and being constituted for example by a toothed strap which is made of plastics, is associated with the other flap to be joined and can selectively engage a pawl which is associated with the lever arm at one of the teeth formed in the strap.
A lever of this type is disclosed, for example, in the Italian utility model application No. 61949 B/78, filed on Dec. 15, 1978.
These straps allow to achieve a closure of the rigid and non-deformable type, but have the great drawback of being unable to adapt to the outer shape of the shoe, thus producing regions of higher and lower pressure, with a consequent decrease in the degree of comfort for the user. Moreover, in the regions not affected by the plastic components (shell or quarter), the direct interaction of the rigid strap with the innerboot produces pressure points, particularly on the bony regions of the leg.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the noted technical problems, eliminating the drawbacks of the cited prior art, by providing a fastening strap for sports shoes which ensures optimum closure of the shoe and at the same time allows to increase user comfort during use of the shoe.
Within this aim, an important object is to provide a fastening strap for sports shoes which allows to eliminate pressure points, particularly on the bony regions of the leg.
Another important object is to provide a fastening strap for sports shoes which is structurally simple as well as reliable and safe in use.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a fastening strap for sports shoes, characterized in that it comprises at least two elements made of materials having mutually different rigidities.